The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with timer function.
In an electronic timepiece using LSI consisting fundamentally of RAM for storing a counted time of a stopwatch and a subtraction time of a timer, ROM for storing the program of operation sequences of the stopwatch and the like and CPU for making logical calculation processing, this invention relates to means for counting the time of the stopwatch and means for counting the subtraction time of the timer.
In conventional electronic wrist watches, stopwatch
and timer function have been built in the past, but they are mutually separate functions. A well known, so-called "pitch meter" alert a user by means of sound generation or the like when a predetermined interval that is designated by the user has elapsed.
When one runs a marathon race with an electronic wrist watch with a built-in stopwatch function, for example, he attempts to distribute his pace and to challenge the record by counting the LAP time for every 5 km. It is a great burden for the runner to have to continuously look at the wrist watch to measure his pace. It is also a burden for the runner to have to calculate in his mind his pace and the LAP time while running.